User talk:Mordant Song
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Hullo There ); this means that as the canon ones are not named synonymously with Guilty Spark, fan-made ones need not follow such a structure either. I meant by sign your edits, place --~~~~ at the end of your posts: it places a link to your user page, and makes it easier for other users to get back to you when you comment, as well as let us know who is speaking. Lastly, I'll assume you meant Omnicron Halo, not Gamma Halo: the answer is, while I'm an admin, I won't remove it, as I do not see any changes regarding what was pointed out and I still feel the article is NCF}} Losing Hope Hello Mordant Song, and thank you for accepting the invitation to Losing Hope. I am looking forward to your contributions to the roleplay, however, I have come across multiple, major canological errors and have concluded that it would benefit the integrity of the project if I pointed them out to you now. For example, when reviewing your Spartan's articles I've noticed that you've mentioned a particular battle titled that "Battle of Installation 15". I am afraid that Bungie has officially announced that only seven Installations exist, therefore, that event would be impossible. Another mistake would be how your Spartan-158, Victoria, could not be wearing the MJOLNIR Mark VI during the Fall of Reach, simply because it was issued sometime in the months following. Lastly, the most major mistake would be Delta-211. The image is of a Hellbringer, yet you claim that the suit that he sports is some sort of specialized fireproof MJOLNIR EVA (Extra-Vehicular Activity Armor, or Spacesuit). Delta-211 is a SPARTAN-type name designation, and you claim that he isn't a Spartan-II. Besides, the biggest mistake is that all Spartan-II soldiers are kidnapped at the age of six, and forced into Spartanhood, and if he isn't a Spartan, the MJOLNIR armor that he wears would literally kill him. I am sure that you would rather me isolate the errors before an administrator spots them and your article gets flamed. I will correct or attempt to justify them now, and if you would like, of course you may make some changes. I also might need to review your post. Better luck next time, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Answer to Query Okay, so it appears that your location is the Tourtwign jungle, just thought that I'd give you a little overview on your basic situation. Port Neandra's just a few miles-off, and you might be near some Forerunner ruins. For the most part, the inner jungles are unexplored, wild, and dangerous. Your post seems fine to me, however you might want to heed some of Asniper's advice. Thanks, ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well you wrote that Delta was offered the option to become a Spartan but he denied. And your image is of a Hellbringer. You might want to clear that up. As for the other discrepancies, I am sorry. Cheers, ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) After registration, you have the right to add characters of both UNSC and Covenant factions, and yes, you do have control over your Recon Brigade. The only thing that I'll need time to consider is a Forerunner faction. If so though, I would have to deny any surviving Forerunner characters themselves. Even without listing a Forerunner faction, however, you may create your own Forerunner AIs such as Monitors, Sentinels, or Guardians. And by the way, Sergeant Ghost's page is under dispute because of your special Fireproof EVA variant. There is no fireproof EVA, and who the hell would need a fireproof hemet in space? I will make some changes on the article so that the complaint template can be removed, okay? Have fun, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC) But wait, you know that I am going to make the final post where Hope is destroyed. I have it planned out. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, and you did say that you wanted to describe Recon Brigade's destruction. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:14, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, so you are in Phersphorea? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Not necessarily (excuse me if I have been interpreting incorrectly), but I don't know why you need to have such a bad attitude about everything that I comment. I was just wondering... I don't want to start a flame war here, because I'm already in a conflict with Athena32 and I didn't even do anything!! D: --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) No, it's okay. I'm sorry, just really pissed and had my guard up about all comments. Just forget it, I'm sorry. :( --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you want, your deserter Elite could survive and join up with Turok 'Moramee and his crew. It's an Idea, and it's your choice. -Therider Rides Alone 23:17, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is it cool if I use your Elite guy in my post? -Therider Rides Alone 12:43, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:NCF Articles I felt that it was necessary to delete your last post (156). It was a little to over the top, and it would have destroyed all of our established future plans, as a group. I will allow you to continue, just please forget about Charybdis for now (at least go into more detail later).Check the history if you'd like to salvage any text... And I'll change some of 154 to, It wouldn't make sense, considering that the San 'Shyuum mariage conventions are probably radically different, if they even do exist. And when you continue with a sentence, a capital letter is proper to mark the start. The Covenant already was aware of all Halo locations. One more thing, how the hell would a Forerunner AI construct appear human? And although a talking Hugarok is also a bit over the top, I guess that it would be best to make an exception. Just please don't get too carried away... and sorry, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:29, January 27, 2011 (UTC)